A Different World
by themarillatree
Summary: Dean is in his 4th year at Hogwarts while Sam is experiencing the wizarding world fully for the first time. The tri-wizard tournament is back at Hogwarts and Dean is ready to win but the question is will he survive? Sam, is dealing with other problems like just making it through the year. Of course old yellow eyes will make some appearances, can john get him before he gets to Sam?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural which make me sad because I could put Dean Winchester to some good use. **

**Authors note: This is my first published fanfiction so please bear with me. I would love to hear all suggestions and comments and thank you all so much for reading! **

THEN:

Eleven years ago everything was different for the Winchesters. It was the end of the wizarding war and in fact Mary had just returned from partaking in the battle at Hogwarts. John, being a muggle had not gone along but waited for agonizing hours with his sons to find out if she was okay. Finally she returned home to the security of her family. They were a happy little family; John worked in a mechanic shop and hunted rouge creatures and the darker supernatural beings while Mary stayed home with her beloved sons on her maternity leave from the ministry of magic. This pristine little lifestyle only lasted a few months. On November second everything changed for this small family.

Mary woke up to the noise of Sam fussing in his crib. She rolled over and reluctantly left the warmth of her bed and began down the hall to Sam's room. At first it seemed that John as already tending to Sam, then he turned around. His eyes glowed yellow in the darkness as he gave Mary a crooked smile. "Hello Love, you remember me don't you?" Mary gasped as the man reached a hand into the crib. "You get away from him…Now" She stated firmly as she shifted her wand in her hand. "Oh Mary, don't be so off-putting we both know you took my son's life that night at Hogwarts and now it's my turn to take something from you" He said simply while picking Sam up and cradling him in his arm. He turned to look at Mary and saw the horrified look on her face. "Don't worry I wont _kill_ him but I need someone to take the place of my son" The werewolf dragged a fingernail across Sam's arm creating a cut. The clouds are clearing up so as soon as I go outside I can wolf out and finish the job" He explained casually leaning against the crib. "You mangy bastard" Mary spat and just as he opened his mouth to reply she threw a well aimed spell at his head while at the same time managing to avoid Sammy. He was quick and expertly dodged it as it the wall behind him making a crash.

Realizing Mary was not going to wait for him to make the first move, the werewolf hurled himself out the window and dropped to the yard below never even disturbing the baby in his arms. Mary apparated outside directly in front of the man who was at the very moment, undergoing a transformation. His claws extended and scratched along her youngest sons back creating three gashes in his fragile frame. "My baby!" She cried out in desperation to save her son. She sent another spell at the predator and this one sent a slice into his cheek. He growled directing his attention back to her and sprung into attack.

At this point John had woken up and was frantically searching the house for the missing half of the family. Dean was hot on his trails calling out for his mother and baby brother. John went back into Sammy's room to look once more when he saw the opened window "Dean, stay in the house!" He ordered as he ran down the stairs and out into the night with only a shotgun to protect him. John rounded the corner of the house just in time to see his loving wife have her stomach ripped open by a werewolf. The monster seemed injured and weakened but John didn't have the right bullets to actually kill him so he would just have to make that animal hurt. "Hey you son of a bitch!" He bellowed at the werewolf that was now moving towards the woods for cover. He shot several rounds wounding it further but it only turned around once showing John its terrible yellow eyes then it disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

John Ran to his offended wife who was bleeding badly and gasping for breath. "Mary, oh God Mary what do I do?" He asked desperately as tears clouded his vision. "Sa-Sammy over there" she breathed out struggling to stay coherent long enough to tell John what he needed to hear. "Contact the ministry…" She gasped for air "My journal in the old trunk…Love you, Dean, Sammy" They both knew she didn't have much longer, that's when Dean arrived beside them looking frantic and terror-stricken. "Dean go get your brother NOW. You need to take care of him" John ordered. Dean moved fast and rushed back to his mother's side. "Mommy?" he asked worried while he rocked Sam. Mary sobbed and smiled at her beautiful boys "Mommy loves you, Sammy and Daddy very much, Dean remember that always" Dean began to cry "I'll always love you mommy" And with those words filling her ears Mary took her last breath.

John sent Mary's owl to the ministry describing exactly what happened and the next day they sent two agents to the house. They advised John about Sam's injuries and how they would affect him throughout his life. Because they were only scratches Sam would never be a full werewolf but certain measures will have to be taken to make sure he would not be a danger to himself or others. Dean got into the habit of not talking much, he also became very protective of his little brother. John decided that the rest of his life would be dedicated to finding and killing that yellow eyed bastard and he would not let his sons grow up without training the to protect themselves.

To say the least things changed. Dean became the main guardian of Sam while their father was preoccupied with hunts and they began training as soon as they were old enough. They traveled often, going on hunts but they still kept their home so the boys could have something consistent in their lives. John had listened to Mary's words and discovered a journal she had written in the chance that she would be killed in the battle at Hogwarts. This journal would help in his journey of raising two wizards. This was the beginning of an entirely different world.

**Okay how did I do guys? This chapter is kind of just to explain how everything was started and how things will go. Like I said I would love to hear from you guys so review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything from SPN or HP I am just using them for my own entertainment**

**Authors note: Thank you to everyone for reading It makes my day to see that people are following my story too. I would love to hear your opinions or suggestions so please review. I love you all for reading!**

John sat at the kitchen table sipping his coffee and scanning the newspaper for any leads on a hunt. As if on que Sam bounded down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen on his socked feet. He gave his father a hopeful and expectant look that John understood immediately.

"On the counter" He said confirming his son's silent question. Sam bolted for the envelope, stopping only for a moment to absorb the beauty of the lettering that spread across the parchment which read; _To Mr. Samuel Winchester, from the admissions offices of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry._

Sam had a look of sheer glee on his face as he tore into the crisp packaging and read over the letter multiple times at lightning speeds. Just as fast as he had entered the room, he had left again, thundering up the stairs. As John had anticipated there was a loud repetitive banging coming from upstairs which indicated Sam was jumping on Dean's bed. Shortly after, the racket was accompanied by Sam's shouts of excitement. "Dean, Dean, Dean, it came! It came!" Dean was definitely awake by now.

Things went quiet upstairs and moments later Sam skipped back into the kitchen placing the letter in front of his father, who proudly took it and beamed back at his son. He knew how badly Sam had wanted this and he knew how happy it made both of his sons to receive the letter.

Dean had gotten his letter four years back and it came as a shock to the entire family. It was a whole different world for the Winchesters and John couldn't help but think how much better Mary could've handled these things. Nowadays thanks to Mary's journal John had at least a little idea of what he was doing and even found a friend in Bobby Singer, A fellow hunter and father of two wizard boys a year younger than Dean. The Singer family helped to guide them through things.

Dean made his way down the stair in a much slower fashion than Sam had and took a seat across from his dad. "Morning Sunshine" John chuckled with a smirk at his eldest. Dean returned the greeting with a unintelligible grunt as he poured himself a glass of orange juice, it was too early for his liking.

John slid the newspaper across the table to Dean who picked it up and inspected the circled headline that read "_Two killed in house, couple continues to live there"_ underneath the article gave details on the death saying both allegedly burned to death even though there were no signs of fire. "Well that seems suspicious" Dean commented on the story.

"It's in London" John explained "If I'm correct then it should be a simple salt and burn, I figure we can hit two birds with one stone and go school shopping while we're there"

Sam plopped himself down at the table and began to devour a piece of toast but his mood had drastically changed and he looked extremely tired now. This concerned both Dean and John who worried about how Sam would handle his condition once in school.

"Son, you know how close we are in the cycle?" John asked attentively knowing this was a sensitive subject for Sam. "Dad we still have a few days until the full moon, besides its daytime. Don't worry so much" Sam waved off his fathers question "It's my right to worry about you, you're my son" John said seriously "Besides you and I know your condition works a little differently than a normal werewolf's. There are telltale signs when its affecting you…like right now you're being moody and you're tired" John stated.

Dean, who had been seemingly absorbed in the newspaper, spoke up with a snort. "It's like you're PMSing, Sammy" A lopsided smile spread across his face while Sam's only grew stormier. "Dean…" John shot at his son with a warning tone and the turned to Sam. "Please just go take your medication and get some clothes packed because we're leaving for the hunt soon" John said with a tone of finality so Sam complied and reluctantly went upstairs.

Dean waited until Sam was out of earshot to voice his concerns "Dad is he going to be okay at school? I won't be able to watch him 24/7" John took a deep breath, he had been troubled by this too. "I know son, your brother will be fine, thing were arranged for him a very long time ago with the headmaster at Hogwarts" He tried to ease his sons mind "Now go pack. I'll call Bobby and set up a time to meet them for shopping" John said shoving away the downcast mood that had overtaken the kitchen.

Dean went upstairs to find Sam had already taken his meds and was happy again. Good, Dean hated seeing him so depressed.

**Sorry if this was too short I will update as soon as possible though! **


	3. Chapter 3

After Packing up the necessary supplies for the hunt the three boys piled into the car and were headed towards London. Sam was obviously back to his chipper mood because he talked nonstop about all the school supplies he would need until Dean cranked up the radio to drowned him out.

They arrived outside of London and booked a room in a local inn for the night. The hunt they were looking into was very simple; all they had to do was find out who died in the house, find the remains, and do their thing. John and Sam worked on research while Dean put together some salt rounds and checked supplies. They only came up with one death in all the hundred and fifty years the place had been standing and it was a woman who had caught on fire but ironically died of hypothermia when she had jumped into the lake behind the house in the middle of winter. John couldn't believe how easy this hunt was turning out to be! Just as he was passing it off for as good as done Sam spoke.

"Dad, we've got a problem here. The woman was cremated after the accident" So much for easy. "Figures" Dean muttered and shook his head, they never caught a break.

After a few moments of silence while they were all deep in thought Sam began to speak again. "The house has been in the same family this entire time so like many old families it's likely they preserved something of the deceased relatives. Most commonly its hair" John grinned at his youngest "You've always been the brains of the operation, Sammy" he said tousling Sam's hair while beginning to work out a plan in his head

An hour later they were back in the car and John was walking his boys through the seemingly simple plan once more.

"Dean, you and I will go to the door saying we're friends of the deceased and would love to come in and pay our respects. Once inside I'll distract them while you excuse yourself to use the bathroom, then you can search the house for anything but you are going to need to be quick. There's a chance they won't even let us in, in that case Sam will go to the door and create a diversion while you break in through the back and find what we need." Dean nodded and smiled, he loved hunting with his family…

John rapped on the door and gave the middle aged couple who answered the warmest look he could, but then he realized the weird look Dean was giving him and tried to tone it down a bit. "Hello I am an old friend of…Genie's" He began to explain only pausing for a moment to remember the woman's name. "We've been out of the country and I just heard the news of her death, may we come in and pay our respects?" He asked politely. The man looked at him with a stony face and just as his wife opened her mouth to speak he cut her off. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea sir. Excuse us." With that he promptly shut the door on their faces. They could hear the woman chastising her husband for his rudeness on the other side of the door but he responded curtly and the voices died down. "What a di-" "Dean" John cut off his son from using foul language with a stern look. "I guess that means plan B" Dean shrugged with an annoyed look thrown towards the door

Dean slipped around the side of the house while John went back to the car that was parked around the corner "Alright Sammy, you're up" John stated opening the door for him and watching Sam scamper back towards the house.

Dean stood with his back pressed against the house waiting for Sam to do his thing. Right now he really wished he could use his wand that was weighing heavily in his pocket but he didn't need a hearing from the ministry right now so he would have to do things the old fashioned way…

"Sam knocked on the door loud enough for Dean to hear begin his entrance. "Hello?" A grumpy looking man answered the door with a petite woman behind him. "Sir please, I need your help my father and I got into a car crash and he needs help badly before its too late!" Sam explained quickly. Instinctively the couple followed the kid, who looked fine to them.

Meanwhile Dean wriggled in through the window and assessed his surroundings. He began to make his way through the house, scanning the walls and searching the shelves. At the same time he kept a keen ear for the horn of the impala which was his warning signal.

Finding nothing on the main level he made his way upstairs but stopped midway when he saw it, a wreath of hair framed and hanging on the wall " That's just nasty" Dean commented as he took it off the wall. Much to his dismay the temperature began to drop as he descended the stairs "Son of a bitch" he uttered when his breath clouded in front of him.

At the moment Sam was running down a side street a few blocks away "He's over here…I think" He called back to the man and Woman who were struggling to keep up with him. The man stopped in his tracks "What do you mean you think? What are you playing at young man? Is this a trick?" He asked suspiciously Sam whipped around to face them looking shocked "No! I'm lost this is the first time I've been her!" He explained desperately Lucky for Sam, he had gotten good at acting over the years because the couple believed him and they went back to their fast paced jog to nowhere.

Right then Dean had made it halfway back down the stairs before an invisible force threw him over the side of the railing and into the opposite wall. He hit it with a grunt knocking down pictures that shattered on the floor. He managed to save the framed remains, not wanting to lose any. For a second he sat slumped against the wall regaining his bearings but he scrambled to his feet when a woman appeared before him and boy, did she look mad. He went to move forward but all of a sudden his body was pinned to the wall with an icy cold grip that started in his chest and spread across his whole body.

Dean's arms flailed as he gasped for breath until he gained enough control to reach into his pocket and grab a fistful of salt. Not wanting to start a house fire he bolted into the back yard fumbling to get out his lighter and the last of the salt. He dropped the frame into the grass, smashed the glass, threw the salt onto it, and set it ablaze faster than the ghost could recover and return to finish the job. There was a definite sense of satisfaction in watching the remains burn; he liked to know he was still capable without magic on his side.

As Dean slid back into the passenger seat of the Impala John pulled out his phone to tell Sam his job was done. Sam, at the time, was still running and the man and woman were still lagging behind him looking very much winded. He came to an abrupt halt when his cell phone rang from his pocket. "The jobs done, head back to the car" John stated into the phone and hung up, Sam closed the phone wordlessly as his followers came up behind him. "An ambulance came and got my dad, thanks anyways" He explained and turned running back in the direction of the car while ignoring there shouts behind him.

As Sam crawled into the backseat he promptly fell over on his side and caught his breath. Dean and John looked back at the youngest addition and chuckled "Tired, Sammy?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam moved his gaze to Dean "Next time, you cause the diversion" John just smiled and shook his head at his boys who were now bickering about who had the harder job.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely readers, you all look fantastic today! I have to apologize for two things, last week I forgot to put a disclaimer so I disclaim for chapters 3 and 4! I sadly do not own SPN or HP. Okay also this chapter is kind of short because I have been super busy, this week I went to the Avett Brothers concert and it was amazing I recommend you check them out but anyways here it is. Enjoy!**

The next morning the boys piled into the Impala, ready to get to Diagon Alley, while John did one last check over the room they had been staying in. They didn't want to leave behind anything suspicious that may raise some eyebrows.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was just above a whisper but Dean had developed a sort sixth sense over the years when it came to Sammy. "What's up?" He turned to his brother in the back seat who looked very troubled by something "If…If I get into Slytherin, will that make me evil?" Sam asked worriedly. Dean's eyes widened at the sincerity of his brothers question. "Sam, Slytherin is not an evil house, sure they are not always the nicest but that's not how it works. Hufflepuffs are loyal, Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, and Slytherins are cunning. They just have a bad reputation because of what happened at the battle of Hogwarts, most of them are pretty cool" Dean explained to his naive little brother to try to calm his nerves.

The truth was some of the kids in Slytherin were actually nice, but most were still pompous duchebags. "Will you still like me if I'm in Slytherin?" Sam asked in a quiet tone "Of course, Sammy, you're my brother. I always will. Besides you're not a pure blood so you mostly won't get into Slytherins" Dean resolved and the conversation ended as John got into the car. Dean couldn't help but notice Sam's relieved look as the car was put into motion.

They pulled out of the parking lot heading towards London and Diagon Alley. Dean knew, as they reached the Leaky Cauldron, that it would be up to him to lead the way because frankly, once inside the walls of the wizarding world, John was seemingly powerless. The Leaky Cauldron was dank, dimly lit, and smelled of a mixture of fire whiskey and rotting wood. The old bartender, Tom, sat in his usual spot, cleaning glasses that seemed permanently dirty. Sam looked like a tourist with the way his head was tilted up, pivoting while his eyes were wide and his mouth gaped.

John didn't like feeling powerless, especially with his boys so he held the most intimidating stature man had ever seen. Tom smiled at Dean, his eyes sparkling. "How's quidditch, boy?" he asked, the man always remembered Dean from his first year when Dean and John asked the older man for help. Dean told him it was going well and he couldn't wait for the season while the trio made their way to the back of the little pub.

The Winchesters stepped into the tiny court yard and Dean took his spot in the front, pulling out his wand. He hadn't used it in a few months but the grip was welcoming and familiar to him as he tapped the pattern into the bricks and watched Sam's face as a whole different world unfolded before them. Diagon Alley was always overwhelming for John, too many crowds and too much supernatural happening in one spot, it was nerve wracking. Sam looked like he was about to explode from all the things he was absorbing.

"We're to meet the Singers here in five minuets so don't stray" John warned his sons. Sam just stood just rotating in a slow circle to see as much as possible. The Daily Prophet being sold at a local stand caught Dean's eye with its heading which read **'****Hogwarts to hold triwizard tournament**'. Underneath the article spoke of how Hogwarts would be hosting the tournament to redeem the competitions reputation from the fiasco that happened last time it was held. It then went on to describe the other schools that would be coming and some rule changes that would be taking place. As Dean read the article the article he knew he wanted to compete. Imagine the challenge! All of a sudden he couldn't wait to get to school.

Dean made his way back to his family to wait for their friends. A strong hand clapped John on the shoulder and he spun around to see Bobby Singer with his family in tow. The Winchesters and Singers had been friends since Bobby and John were working on the same case and Bobby had to use magic. John confided in him about his own experiences with wizards and they became very close very quickly afterwards. They greeted eachother warmly and said their pleasantries. John gave Bobby's wife Karen, a fellow muggle, a kiss on the cheek while their twin boys, Castiel and Jimmy, made a beeline towards Sam and Dean.

"Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam" Castiel said and nodded while Jimmy grinned at them. The Singers were third years and while Dean and Castiel spent more time together, Sam and Jimmy seemed to get along better too. "Hey Cas" Dean greeted his friend and began to inform him of the latest news of Hogwarts. Jimmy and Sam talked about what house would be best to be placed in and the conversation continued until Bobby got all of their attention. "Alright everybody, we're going to split up. Cas and Dean you get all the books and normal supplies, John, Sam, and Jimmy will get Sam's wand and Karen and I have your measurements so we will go get your robes" Bobby concluded and they went into action.

Cas and Dean entered Flourish and Blotts book store with a long list of supplies and full intentions to visit Weasley's Wizards Wheezes after they were done. Sam, Jimmy and John headed to Olivander's to pick out a wand for Sam, and he was shaking in his boots with excitement. The inside of the shop was mystical and crowded to the ceiling with thin boxes that looked ready to topple over. A wispy older man who looked like the wind could take him away came around the corner. He had a glint in his eye and it was obvious he was Olivander. "Hello, who are you?" He asked kindly "Sa-Sam Winchester" The boy stammered nervously but felt calmness wash over him as the old man smiled. "Ah I remember your brother Dean; he was a reckless one according to the wand that chose him. I believe your mother was Mary, correct?" He asked gently. Sam nodded "She was brave, very brave, just like your brother and I'm sure you are too" A smile spread across Sam's face as the older man pulled out three boxes. He was muttering to himself about how this would do but that would not or something of that sort.

He handed Sam the first box and when he tested it the wand promptly flew out of his hand and across the small store. Olivander just nodded and retrieved a different box. When he pulled this wand out of the box Sam knew this one was different. He picked it up and everything felt right inside and he felt like the piece of wood was bonded to him. He gasped and the elderly man smiled down at Sam. "I knew there was something…different about you, Sam" He said and winked at he boy. This was definitely the start of a great adventure for Sam.

**Alright what did you think? We're finally getting to the magic! All I want from you is to read and review so please please please make my dreams come true! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I only own my own original characters.**

**A/N: Okay I am really sorry that this is so late I've just been really busy this month with exams and we went on a ski trip (I bet you just love hearing about my social life) Anyways I am going to try to post another chapter this week still I just need to find the time. I hope you like this chapter!**

Dean and Cas left the book store with all the necessary textbooks in tow, heading for Weasley's Wizards Wheezes. Cas and Dean talked excitedly about the new year, the triwizard tournament, and what they wished to purchase at the joke shop. They pushed open the doors and were overwhelmed by the noises and colors that filled the shop, along with the amount of people inside. "Forget hunting, we need to get into the joke shop business!" Dean exclaimed as he and Cas took the crowd. While Dean inspected some quills that could supposedly do your work for you, a boy with long brown hair clapped him on his back, making both him and Cas jump. "Hey Winchester, how's it going?" Dean turned to a fellow fifth year, Gabriel, he was one of the Slytherins Dean could actually stand most of the time. "Hi Gabe, what's up?" Dean asked, a bit incredulous, knowing he didn't have time to chat if he wanted to make a purchase and meet back with his family. "I was just wondering if you were planning on competing in the triwizard tournament this year" Gabe shrugged sticking a lollipop in his mouth and not catching on to Dean's tone. "I don't think I can, Gabe, we're only fourth years" Dean concluded, he wanted to but knew it was probably not an option. "I heard one of the rule changes they made was less restrictions on the age. I know if I can I'm putting my name in the cup…" Gabe trailed off as a woman with flaming red hair walked past. Dean couldn't help but notice her either. "That's Harry Potter's wife" Cas notified them as they continued to stare on.

Sam, John, and Jimmy were admiring the various pets around the same time that the other boys had been admiring Mrs. Potter. Sam finally decided, with some advice from Jimmy, on a tawny owl that he named Lucy. They left the small, noisy shop and sought out to find their little group. After much searching they found Bobby and Karen with the various robes they had set out to acquire, but Dean and Cas were nowhere to be found.

Cas finally managed to get both he and Dean away from their chatty acquaintance by explaining that he was feeling very under the weather. They maneuvered through the crowd and out of the shop, back towards their groups rendezvous area when the display of a quidditch shop caught both of their eyes. A beautiful Nimbus hung in the window, its handle polished and shining with the bristles neatly in place. Dean groaned at the beauty pressing his hands to the glass. Cas looked at it longingly, they both knew they would probably never even get to touch a broom like that but it didn't stop them from dreaming. Dean was the seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team while Cas was one of Huffelpuff's chasers. Quidditch was probably the third most important thing in Dean's world behind Sammy and hunting.

John watched his boy admire the broom stick in the window. He had left Sam with the Singers, knowing where his son and friend most likely were. He didn't know much about this quidditch thing but he did know that his son was good at it and loved the game. He had never gotten to see Dean play, but he hoped one day he could. John watched the crestfallen look pass over both boys' faces as the store manager came to the window and retrieved the broom, most likely for a purchase. He decided that was a good time to approach them and make himself known. He put a hand on each of their shoulders startling them both out of their daydreams.

"Oh hey dad…Sorry we uh got distracted" Dean explained sheepishly but John just waved it off and lead them back to their group.

Back with the Singers, things were a bit more hectic. Bobby, Karen, and Jimmy were searching frantically for Sam who must've wandered off.

Sam had been lost in the crowd and gotten turned around in a matter of seconds. His friends were nowhere to be seen, In fact the people all seemed different in this area. Everyone looked angry and they all stared down at him with a look of hatred. He couldn't help but feel like he was being followed either.

Sam turned to see a man watching him. He was wearing dark, worn clothes and sunglasses, but his face was mangled and scarred. Sam began to back away feeling increasingly more nervous, but with each step back the man advanced on him more. The sunglasses slid down his crooked nose slightly giving Sam a quick view at his eyes which he could've sworn were a terrible yellow color. Before he could confirm the strange physical trait of the man, his glasses were pushed back up. Suddenly Sam was very afraid and he began to move faster, not daring to take his eyes off of the figure that was slowly closing in on him. He tripped over his own feet and was sprawled over the cobblestone with the man smiling darkly down at him. He was petrified when a hand grasped his upper arm pulling him to his feet. He was swept behind a man who, even though he was shorter than the yellow eyed character seemed to tower over him with his stature. "You get out of here right now before I have to bring the ministry into this" The mystery man warned "I think Kingsly would be happy to throw you back into Azkaban" He said gripping his wand firmly. The first man growled but stalked away flashing Sam an angry look that said; this isn't over.

Sam's savior turned to him "You shouldn't be here, Sam Winchester, Knockturn alley is dangerous" Sam gaped at the man "How'd you know my name?" he asked bewildered. A grin spread across the man's face "You and I will be seeing a lot more of each other. Let's get you back to your family, their worried, I'm sure."

The rest of the Winchesters were in fact worried about their youngest. John, Dean, and Cas located the Singers again and were mortified to hear that Sam had gone astray. Dean immediately went frantic trying to find his brother while John did the same. Cas tried with no avail to calm Dean down. He was distraught from his brother's absence and almost to a point of sheer terror when he heard Sam's voice "Dean!" Suddenly the scrawny eleven year old barreled into him with so much force that he almost toppled over. Relief flooded into everybody, but John eyed the man who was with his son suspiciously "Who are you and what are you doing with my son?" John asked the man in a growl. "Dad, he saved me!" Sam defended the man when he heard the anger in John's voice. The nameless character cleared his throat and turned to John. "I think it would be best if you and I have a talk, Mr. Winchester" he explained. His face was calm and impassive while John's was cold and harsh but he complied with the request and they stepped away from the group.

Dean kept an arm around Sam, not wanting to ever let him go again but he kept his eyes glued to his father and the other man. He took in the appearance of Sam's supposed savior, he wore strange attire for a wizard, a purple suit jacket and dress pants. Usually wizards wore robes. One thing was for sure, Dean had no idea who he was. Johns face was stony and he looked positively enraged but there was also an underlying fear there that only Dean noticed. The men shook hands and their father returned to the group "Time to go home, boys" The Winchesters bade the Singers good bye and made there way out of the crowded alley. Dean had so many questions to ask their father but he held off for now.

Night had fallen by the time the boys pulled the Impala back into their drive. John sent Sam straight to bed, it had been a long day for the kid and he needed his rest. Although Sam was reluctant to go, when Dean checked in on him he was already fast asleep. Afterwards, Dean crept downstairs to find his father hunched over his mother's journal in his worn leather chair. He was hesitant to interrupt him but those questions still lingered in his mind and he wanted to make sure Sam would be alright. He made his appearance clear by sitting down across from his father who promptly closed the book and stowed it back on the bookshelf. Dean looked at his father expectantly but after some time with no response he made the first move.

"Dad, what happened today?" He asked deciding to get it over with. John looked at his son and Dean couldn't help but notice how tired and defeated he looked. All of a sudden Dean felt desperate to make things better and he looked at his father with pleading eyes wanting to know what he could do.

"The Yellow Eyed Werewolf was there today, he found your brother" John said wanting nothing more than to pretend it never happened but, he couldn't just do that because he knew at some point it would happen again. Upon hearing the news Dean's body immediately stiffened and he looked wide awake.

"Dad, why didn't we do anything?" Dean sounded frightened and livid all at once. John let out a sigh, he wanted to go after the creature as much as Dean but it just wasn't an option at the time

"Dean, it just wasn't in our cards at the moment and he was probably long gone by the time that word reached us" He could see his sons frustration, Dean had been as intent on finding his mothers killer as John had.

"It just makes me so angry that he was so close and that he got to Sam!" Dean began venting but it seemed he had made a realization because he stopped talking and his eyes grew

"Dad, why did he target Sam, how does he even remember him?" Dean's voice was getting increasingly more worried. It killed John to see how much weight his oldest put on his shoulders about his brother but, he knew it would also be necessary once they went off to school for Dean to look out for Sam.

"Son, I don't know for sure but from what I can gather, Yellow Eye's has been keeping an eye on Sam. I don't know why but he obviously has a reason for watching him so we are going to need to be extra vigilant" Dean had one last question that had been nagging at him since Sam had been recovered.

"Who was the man that brought Sam back?" Dean was almost afraid to ask because of the look on his fathers face when he had been talking to the stranger but it had been nagging at him for too long and he had to know.

"That was professor Humphries; he is new at Hogwarts and will be helping Sam over the course of the year and working with him on his condition along with a few other children. Dean nodded; it felt nice to know there would be someone else there to take care of Sam. In all honesty he was worried about keeping track of Sam but there was a sense of relief knowing he wouldn't be alone.

"Alright son, head to bed, you've had a long day too." John ordered his son gently when he saw him sagging a little in his seat. The information had taken a toll on Dean, it tends to wear on you when you come to the realization that the thing you hate most and the thing you have been searching for all your life was within your reach and it slipped from you without even knowing.

He got up from his spot across from his father and did as he was told, he hadn't realized how tired he was until that moment. A few minuets later when his head hit the pillow he immediately became dead to the world.

The end of summer passed fast and was mainly uneventful for the Winchesters. Sam spent the remaining days reading his new books and basically exploding with anticipation while Dean was living and breathing quidditch. He was lucky enough that behind their house was a small forest and even farther back was a field; this allowed him to practice without raising any suspicions from their neighbors. For the first time since his first year at Hogwarts, Dean was actually excited to go to school. There was the obvious promise of the quidditch season and there was also the mystery of the triwizard tournament. His hopes were high about the rule changes and what the competition could bring to their school. Each coming day seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and before they knew it, they were headed for Kings Cross…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my pretties how are you today? Again I am sorry for the late update even if it is late I will try to update once a week. January and February are both very busy for me and here's my excuse of the week: My band ensemble had a festival we were competing in and if anyone cares we got all 1's not that you do care you probably want me to shut up and just post the chapters on time anyway here it is! Please review it's my only wish...  
**

When Sam awoke, he felt like it was Christmas morning. The day had finally come and they were going to Hogwarts. Sam roused Dean by jumping on his bed, much like he had the day he received his acceptance letter. The teen was much less excited to be awake at such an early hour in the morning while Sam was running circles around him to get ready. The house became abuzz with excitement, mostly from Sam, as the boys worked to pack up the last of their supplies. John watched from the sidelines, while the day was happy it also had melancholy undertones from the fact that the house would soon be very lonely. John brushed off the sad thought by thinking about how the new free time would allow him to hunt more and finally catch Yellow Eyes. He herded his boys out to the car and they somehow managed to fit both trunks and their remaining supplies into the Impala. Sam and Dean's owls were both crammed into the back with Sam who was tending to them carefully.

While Sam talked to Lucy, his owl, in the back seat, John was making it very clear to Dean that his brother was his main priority of the year. Dean already knew this, of course, but he listened to his father's words about how Sam would receive his meds and how Dean was to make sure they were taken very carefully.

"…and make sure he doesn't get lost because from what I've heard, that school is big. Oh and don't forget-"

"Dad, I've got this, it's me you're talking to remember?" Dean tried to ease his fathers concerns while adding a smirk at the end of his words. John just rolled his eyes at his son's confidence.

"Alright Dean, but don't forget to look out for yourself too" He told his oldest knowing how much trouble Dean could manage to get into when left to his own devices. He gave his boy a warm smile; he was going to miss them. As Dean was assuring their father that everything would be fine and, yes they would write often, they arrived at Kings Cross. Sam jumped from the back of the car immediately after it was thrown into park, Lucy in tow. The owl seemed to sense Sam's excitement because she was screeching happily. Dean's owl, which he had proudly named Angus, was throwing an annoyed glare towards Lucy, Dean had a matching look on his own face as he told Sam to calm down. Reluctantly, Sam bottled his excitement for the time being as they entered the vast train station. They made their way through the crowd, pushing a luggage trolley in front of them while Sam inspected his ticket with great intensity.

"Where's our platform?" He asked a little worried, because that's what Sam does, he worries.

"That's the thing Sam, your train is at a special platform so the muggles don't get in…" John explained to his son. "…so it's hidden, you're going to have to go through a wall, Dean will show you exactly how to do it so don't be afraid"

"Yeah Sammy, don't worry about it I've done it a bunch of times and it's actually kinda cool" Dean tried to sooth any nerves his brother might be having but Sam still looked troubled by something.

"But…Dad, you're a muggle…how are you going to get in to say goodbye" Sam asked turning his innocent eyes towards his father. John felt guilt wash over him from his youngest's question.

"Well son, I won't be able to see you off from the train so we're going to have to say goodbye out here" John explained to his son who nodded in understanding but looked saddened by the fact. These were the moments that John wished Mary was around the most. The trolley pulled to a stop at a brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10. Sam suddenly felt a lot less excited and more afraid of what would happen on the other end of the wall. He looked frantically up to his brother and father who were saying goodbye. John caught the look on his son's face and knew he was getting apprehensive, Dean also took notice.

"Hey sport, don't worry okay, Dean has been through this all before and he is going to watch out for you, isn't that right, Dean?" John pointedly asked his older son.

"Of course I'll look out for you Sammy, besides I know how dorky you are so you will definitely like something like school. Sam's signature bitch face formed and he rolled his eyes at his brothers attempt to comfort him.

"Dean, you're not helping" John deadpanned as he knelt down next to his other son "Now look Sammy, you have been looking forward to this for so long I would hate for you to lose that excitement during the best part. I am so proud of you and…I know your mother would be too" John soothed his son. It was a rarity that John spoke of Mary but, when he did it always brought Dean back to that cold night that Mary had taken her last breath. Sam on the other hand was more comforted by words of his mother, not remembering the night of her death. He hugged his father tightly and they said their goodbyes. John glanced at his watch and was sad to see the time had come for his sons to leave him.

"It's time boys, are you ready?" He asked making sure Sam had no lasting apprehensions. They both nodded and Dean began to back away from the wall.

"Okay Sammy, we're going to do this together but I have to push the trolley so you are going to have to get on. Sam looked at the metal luggage carrier skeptically not wanting to go straight at a brick wall while on that unstable thing. He shook his head deciding against it.

"It's okay Dean, I can do it myself, you go on first. Dean looked to their father for confirmation and John gave his nod of approval. Dean just shrugged and broke into a run.

"I'll be on the other side waiting" He said at the last minuet as he disappeared. Sam was a bit stunned by how smoothly it went and how unfazed Dean was by the whole ordeal. He looked one last time at his father. He had a look of warmth and pride on his face, it was a look you didn't see often on the face of John Winchester and it gave Sam all the courage he needed to start running. His brain kept telling him to slow down but he didn't listen and he felt increasingly like he was about to get hit…hard. When the wall was only inches away he couldn't help but flinch but there was just a rush of warm air and then new sounds filled his ears. His eyes flew open in surprise seeing things that seemed to have just appeared. He spun around expecting to still see his dad but John was nowhere to be seen. A hand clapped on his shoulder making him whip back around.

"Hey Sammy, you did it, great job! Come on its last call for the train we better get going" Dean nodded towards the train. There were a group of kids, probably fourth years, shouting to Dean to come over but he waved them off telling them he would see them later as he led Sam towards the train. Sam was grateful that his brother was sticking with him because everything seemed to make him feel small at that moment. They walked together through narrow aisle with their owls until they found Cas and Jimmy. They greeted each other happily and began to get settled in as the train lurched forward in the start of a new adventure for all four boys…

Much later the four had changed into their school robes and the sun was beginning to settle into the hills of the English country side. Dean told Sam to stay with Jimmy while he and Cas go see some friends and they disappear out into the train. Jimmy and Sam had always been closer while Cas and Dean had seemed to click more so that's always how it had been, nobody minded this fact. Jimmy described his first year to Sam who took in every word like oxygen; every scrap of information about the coming year was like gold to Sam at the moment. After a while Dean and Cas cane back, laughing about something and holding handfuls of candy. Dean emptied his arms in the vacant seat next to Sam who looked down delighted at the sweets. Dean grabbed a package of chocolate frogs from the top and left Sam to have the rest. The ride to Hogwarts consisted of telling stories from previous years, watching a chocolate frog hop frantically through their cart, and demolishing the rest of their candy, save the more exotic flavored beans. Before they knew it the train was slowing to a stop and people were filtering out of their seats and into the dusk. A girl with dark hair and sun glasses passes by the window of the trolley the boys were occupying. Sam can't help but notice the smile that spreads across Dean's face as he shoots up and pulls opened the door. The girl seems a little shocked but adjusts quickly.

"Pamela, it's me, Dean, how are you?" He said smiling brightly.

"Well hey there Winchester, you coming, slow poke?" She teases him while reaching a hand to his face. He lets her touch his face for a moment before her hand drops

"Of course Pamela, I wouldn't miss a carriage ride with you for the world he says slyly. She pauses for a minuet seemingly assessing the situation

"Cas, Jimmy, you there?" She asks gently and Jimmy perks up right away letting her know they are present while Cas affirms it quietly. Her face shows that something is eating at her though and the boys wait patiently

"Who else is here?" She asks curiously turning toward Dean.

"Oh right, Pamela, this is my brother, Sam" Dean explains herding Sam towards her and before he can even process anything she has a hand laid on his face and is smiling in his direction

"Oh you're a cutie, just like your brother" She teases as she draws her hand away from him. She tells the group she will see them out there and they begin to gather their things.

"Who was that Dean?" Sam asks, very curious after that strange encounter.

"That was Pamela, she's a friend of mine" Dean explains to his brother as they begin to gather themselves to leave

"Why did she touch our faces like that?" Sam asked with so much innocence it was cute.

"Sam, Pamela is blind, she lost her sight when she got into her parents potions when she was young, there is nothing that can be done about it, not even magic can help" Dean elaborated on his friend trying to make Sam understand. His brother just nodded, trying to imagine life without sight. Dean could see this made Sam sad, the kid had so much compassion he had to admit, it was kind of adorable.

"Hey buddy, don't worry about her, she's tough besides if we don't hurry up the boats are going to leave without you and you will have to swim with the giant squid" Dean said exiting the trolley with a smirk on his face.

"Boats? Swim? Giant squid!?" Sam asked worriedly following behind his three older companions. Sam hopped down from the train taking in the new world around him with shock and amazement. The crowd of students was overwhelming and he realized that Dean, Cas, and Jimmy were not with him anymore.

"Firs' years this way" A gruff voice shouts over the loud buzz of students grabbing Sam's attention. He follows the voice to an extremely tall man with a beard big enough to get lost in. Kids his age are beginning to gather by him so he follows hoping that Dean isn't looking for him.

**Almost to Hogwarts! What do you think? If you have any suggestions let me know!**


End file.
